The Secret Life of House Elves
by crashady
Summary: The house elves of Hogwarts must cast out their old traditions to save one of their own


The Secret Life of House Elves

A light breeze was blowing as Gordy and Dobby headed out of the kitchens and on to the Hogwarst's grounds. Gordy did not usually sneak around, but this Dobby character that had come to the castle recently seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

As the two elves neared the lake they saw a mass of chairs filled with everyone from first years to old men and women, even the ghosts were floating around. At the head of these people was a white tomb. Dobby and Gordy snuck closer, their large ears the only thing visible in the tall grass.

For several hours the two waited in silence as the crowd slowly started to leave. When the lake shore was clear the elves left their cover and headed towards the tomb. Once they reached it Dobby threw himself upon the tomb wailing so loudly and in such a high pitch that Gordy had to cover his sensitive ears.

"Oh Dumbledore!" Dobby Shrieked, "Dobby misses you greatly. Dobby only wishes he could have seen Dumbledore once more before his uh-un-t-t-timely d-d-departure!"

With that Dobby completed broke down and seemed to have no control of his hideous wailing. Gordy stood nearby awkwardly. He regretted that he had even agreed to come down here. The other house elves were right, this elf was bonkers. He leaned down and patted Dobby on the shoulder.

"I must be getting back to the castle Dobby," he said in a fairly high voice, "I will be having more work to do and I cannot spend my time standing next to a grave."

Dobby did not reply but kept on sobbing and Gordy, deciding there was no use trying to console the crazed elf, headed in the direction of the kitchens. Gordy was not aware how much the death of Dumbledore could affect the goings on of the house elf society.

Back in the kitchen several house elves were gossiping while helping to prepare that night's dinner.

"Did you see Gordy go off with that lunatic?" asked Rosalind with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"That elf has been nothing but trouble ever since Dumbledore hired him and gave him, _gulp_, holidays." Vivian whispered the last word as if it was an obscenity, and all the elves standing in the little group gave their noses and twist and patted their right shoulders twice.

Winky, a quieter one in the bunch spoke up, "Dobby was always friendly to Winky even when Winky did not deserve a drop of friendship." She gave a sniff and went back to stirring a savory looking sauce.

Gordy came scuttling back into the kitchen trying to be inconspicuous. His plan was foiled when he tripped on a table leg and went sprawling on the floor, bringing a few dishes down with him. A large group of elves rushed over and started picking up the shattered plates. Gordy pushed himself back up and, ears down, head hung, walked over to the fireplace and sat down.

"Winky will be back soon," Winky informed the other elves, "Winky will just be going to check what Gordy says about Dobby." Winky trotted over to Gordy and handed him a bottle of butterbeer. "How is Dobby?" She asked timidly.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, well-"

His sentence was cut off by a loud explosion that sent most of the house elves down onto their faces. A tall wizard stood framed by what used to be the sealed entrance to the kitchens.

"Filthy creatures," a low gravely voice came from the menacing man's mouth, "I'm looking for a certain house elf by the name of Dobby."

Gordy and Winky froze. What could this strange man want with their friend? "There is no one here by the name of Dobby sir!" Winky squeaked at the man. He quickly turned around to face the frightened elf.

"Don't lie to me you little monster! I know Dobby's here somewhere and if you don't show me where he is I'll tear this place apart until I do!" With that the man started throwing food and dishes everywhere. It wasn't the most effective tactic considering it was unlikely Dobby would be hiding in a bowl of bread pudding. A small trail of elves followed him along trying to clear up the mess he was making.

"Winky must ask you to leave sir." She used this as her warning and then attempted to throw the wizard out with the strong unspoken magic all house elves have. Winky paused for the man did not seem to be the least bit affected by her magic. He had succeeded in destroying the kitchen and was leaving when a small figure appeared in the "doorway".

"Aha!" a silvery net escaped from the man's hand and entrapped Dobby within its threads. No mater how much the elf squirmed he could not escape the web's hold, and with that both the wizard and Dobby disappeared.


End file.
